Hyper Z
by Leathcheann
Summary: Judy accidentally takes home evidence after a drug bust. Returning it wouldn't be a problem... except that the item in question could be seen as having been taken intentionally, given it's supposed nature. On the other paw, it might not be so bad to use it to correct a recent issue the bunny had been worried over with her boyfriend Nick. Smut short series.
1. Chapter 1

**Never posted on here before. (I don't count guest reviews)**

 **So I hope this story entertains.**

 **A couple pointers before you continue below.**

 **This is a lemon, smut, erotica, sexually leaned descriptive story, or whatever else you wish to call it.**

 **There is no character death. Just to say...**

 **BUT there is themes and fetishes of excessive size, cum, "hyper" and inflation. Minor muscle growth as well. Some laws of physics are forgone for plot convenience... so please know that there is a lack of reality in some parts.**

 **I know there are going to be plenty who felt _their_ ideal plot points or fetishes weren't in here. I don't want to be rude... but I don't care. This is a fic for fun with me that was written nearly a year ago... but I've been took worried about releasing it until a friend of mine pushed me to do so. **

**I might write more, but I won't lie... I don't have a lot of time to do so.**

 **Either way, I do hope you enjoy this odd snippet of fanfiction.**

* * *

It was probably a huge mistake to do what she did, but Judy couldn't very well leave it sitting where she found it. Pocketing the small bottle of strange fluid she found on the way to her cruiser, the grey doe had completely forgotten to give it back to the officers dealing with evidence. She had only realized her faux pas many hours later, at home and now looking in embarrassed realization at the bottle of which she grabbed.

During the course of her day, working on a few cases in tandem, her and Nick were part of a drugs bust on a nearby pharmaceutical research and development complex that did illegal experimentation with new chemical formulas that weren't approved by any governmental standard.

A vast array of drugs, both known and unknown, as well as legal and illegal, were catalogued and taken for processing. Luckily, most had plenty of notes attached to them or somehow printed on them. Even as a criminal factor, it would do them no good if they couldn't identify the contents of their product bottles.

The rabbit could certainly and quite easily just chalk it up to a mistake and give the bottle back…

...if it weren't for the very clear label slapped on the vessel that could cause quite the misinterpretation of her actions.

 **Sexual Stimulant: Canid Variety**

It wouldn't be such an embarrassing mistake… if it weren't for three things.

She was currently dating her partner Nick Wilde

She was currently living with said partner.

Even after many months of a happy relationship and a few dropped hints towards her fox partner, both professionally and romantically, they had never enjoyed the bliss of a sexual embrace.

The last point might not be an issue, as it would have been only known to her and her fox, but Judy had been asking about certain ways to try seducing Nick from other female coworkers. Certainly they would insinuate much from her problematic situation.

Rolling the bottle in her paws, she watched the fluid inside swish and contemplated her next move.

She certainly couldn't give this to Nick… nor could she hide it.

 _Why not give this to Nick?_ A voice within her mind loosed in an echo that froze her paws in place. _It would certainly break through more than one type of frigid barrier between you two._

"I can't… that would be taking advantage of him," her voice rang out, logic and reason making their statement.

 _Yeah… you might have a point,_ the voice relented softly. The doe sighed internally. _However… wouldn't you want to help your poor struggling fox relieve his desires within you, filling you with that knot and every ounce of cum he can pour in you?_

The grey doe used a paw to smack into her head, trying to rid such indecent thoughts from running too far gone with her sanity.

Her thighs pressed together as she sat there, wondering in passing about the possibilities though…

Reading the label further, she let the mental pursuit play out.

 **Sexual Stimulant: Canid Variety**

 **Will give the mammal administered heightened sexual desires. Best to ingest a larger amount of food and water before dosage as process has thus far been known to cause high energy expenditure, even in lower dosages.**

The bunny read some of the more technical stuff, telling her moderate dosage and such.

The idea was becoming more and more firmly implanted in her mind that this might be a fun idea. Loosing a frustrated sigh, the doe pocketed the bottle once more and set to her kitchen to make dinner.

Nick was caught behind with paperwork, having forgone doing some of it in favor of procrastination, making the chief rather irate and forcing him to finish it before heading home. Judy figured she could at least cook him a big meal for when he gets back, doing her best to shelve the internal struggle for another time.

WWW

Having made a meal larger than she meant to, given her intent to distract herself and overdoing the cooking, the bunny doe ended up feeling a little flustered with herself.

The door clicked as her partner unlocked it, the creak of the hinges and resulting sigh upon coming in denoting of Nick's arrival.

"Honey bunny," he voiced tiredly. "I'm home."

The tod's nose twitched and whiffed the air with eager enticement of all the smells.

"Somebunny has been cooking," the fox voiced, a light smirk on his muzzle as he loosened his tie and began to change out of his work clothes for more comfortable home clothes. He ended up throwing on a snug t-shirt and athletic shorts, to which the former had a v-neck that gave Judy a rather enticing view of the tuft of his creamy chest fur.

The urges from before returned twofold, making her paw at the lump of the bottle in her pocket lightly.

"I might have overdone it…" she told him in kind, to which he waved her down.

"Don't worry about it, Carrots" he assured her. "I know you were probably bored and a bit worried. We can save the rest for leftovers. Want to bring me something to drink?"

"Oh? Yeah… sure," the small rabbit replied, scurrying to the kitchen to grab something he might like.

In the fridge there was plenty of soda, juices, and flavored water. She pulled out a bottle of flavored water, figuring he might like something cold instead of overly sugared.

Pausing with the bottle in her paw, Judy stared at the container, pulling it out and looking it over.

A few foggy breaths escaped her, amethyst eyes glazing over in a moment of walking a razor's edge between two choices.

Opening the flavored water and bottle, she quickly began to dribble to solution into the water, paws shaky. She nearly freaked out when she heard a chair creak from her partner shifting his weight in it.

Looking away, she didn't realize exactly how much of the fluid she poured into the bottle, cursing to herself when she saw that a good portion of the bottle was empty now.

"Judy?" came his inquisitive call, to which the doe quickly capped both containers and pocketed the smaller, trying to walk out to her boyfriend without seeming overly suspicious.

"I'm here," the bunny called back. "Just wasn't sure what you might want."

Giving him the water, he quickly uncapped it and began gulping the fluid with fervor, barely tasting it as he quenched a thirst that wasn't so obvious before.

The doe felt conflicted, guilty, but also a tad excited, her sex already heating up at the possible outcome she had hoped would come to pass.

As Nick downed the bottle, finishing it rather quickly, the rabbit waited with baited breath. Nothing seemed to be happening, though she noted his tongue and lips were smacking oddly as he seemed to detect something odd.

"I guess I forgot that this stuff has an aftertaste," the red fox laughed, throwing his bunny a lopsided grin. "Whatever. Let's dig in."

"R-right…" Judy mumbled, instantly feeling quite the permeating feeling of guilt and regret, hoping nothing bad came of everything.

WWW

Nearly half an hour later and the grey doe was blinking in surprise, unsure how to take in what she was seeing.

Nick had devoured almost threefold his normal intake of food, nearly decimating the possibility of leftovers. She was less focused on the drug becoming active and becoming more worried about whether her mate would be able to stay awake after likely inducing himself into a food coma.

Excusing herself to the bathroom, Judy pulled out the bottle to examine it more closely, trying to find other information in the drug. It might even diffuse her guilt if the drug proved to be useless altogether.

Squinting her eyes, she noticed the label attached to the bottle had a fold in it. Lifting it, she found that it unfolded to reveal it was in fact a multi folded label with a lot of text she didn't see before.

Skimming over it, she frantically searched for anything that might allay her fears… or make them justified.

A few key details stuck out to her.

 **Diluting agents should be used to mitigate high dosage effects.**

 **Improperly administered doses of higher levels have led to latent side effects.**

 **Tissue growth, increased appetite, aggressive tendencies,...**

Looking over the dosage details again, including the previously unknown portions, the doe's breath stilled as she realized that she may have misjudged the dose she gave Nick greatly.

A struggled groan and subsequent crash came from the other room, making the bunny hide the bottle in a drawer and pad her way out to her fox.

He was doubled over, the chair toppled on its side, with Nick breathing harshly.

"Are you okay?" she called out, rushing to his side and guilt returning.

"I don't know…" he replied, voice heavily ragged and a light growl tempering his speech. "I feel really hot…. And… ugh…"

The red fox began to tilt further forward, Judy bracing a paw against his chest and nearly jumping back. He was… firmer. His muscle tone was denser… and growing.

His shirt became a bit tighter, musculature forming slowly but surely and increasing his mass by increments at furst, then a little more substantially over time. A rip eventually formed across a sleeve, fur peeking out and the doe's scent spiking, despite her worry.

Nick's nose twitched, taking in her scent and reacting with exceptional speed that she couldn't defend against, his larger paws pinning her down by her arms.

His muzzle pressed aggressively into hers, kissing her with ferocious desire. Their tongues intertwined and saliva mixing.

The grey doe wanted to resist, wanted to worry over her fox, but everything about the overwhelming dominance and power he exuded right now was awakening some part of the rabbit that she didn't care to fight.

Looking down, a remarkably noticeable bulge filled the front of his shorts, straining them to the extreme. Using her feet, she tried to relieve the pressure by removing his shorts as an issue.

As soon as a hindpaw pressed against the bulge, she pulled back in slight fear. The bulge wasn't just some illusion of the fabric. It was massive… and still pulsating larger.

Judy has seen his erect member once, after she made a rather obvious advance that got a pretty good reaction out of him. He ended up excusing himself and trying to relieve himself in the bedroom. She peeked in and saw he was quite gifted….

But now… as her feet removed the shorts, the now shivering bunny saw he had nearly double that previous gift.

While a hot pink and smooth when she saw it first, the throbbing shaft was now a brilliant crimson, with a crisscrossing and pulsing network of veins, the occasional throb making it increase in size.

It has to be pushing twelve inches by now, with balls that could rival oranges in size.

The fox used legs far thicker and more muscular than before to kick and shimmy out of his shorts, releasing Judy enough to grip her middle and pull her upright.

The dribbling tip of his shaft was forced into her maw, whereas she was assaulted by the thick scent as the sexual organ pulsed longer. The outpouring of his precum only seemed to grow steadily, making it difficult for the doe to breath as she tried to drink it all in.

His knot expanded, looking about as sizable as his paw when clenched into a fist. The bunny both feared and longed to know how it would feel to have that inside her. The mixture of desire and trepidation made her lick the tip of his shaft with more fervor,drawing out a whine from her mate.

"I… don't know what's happening… but keep going Judy…" Nick told her, his hips twitching slightly as the rabbit took him deeper into her mouth.

She felt him shivering again, the member in he muzzle bucking as it throbbed uncontrollably, the fluid becoming denser in viscosity and taste.

Judy assumed he was cumming and tried to take as much as her small mouth could sheath of his increasingly sizable fox organ. Embarrassment set in, lighting her cheeks ablaze as the only sound she could hear for several seconds was her own gulping noises… the poor doe trying to keep up with the tod's large output.

Her belly rounded with a slight paunch, the amount of fluids within her being of great quantity.

There was a slight wet pop as the tip was extracted from her mouth, a trail of clear fluid still liberally leaking from his prodigious shaft.

"Judy…" he groaned in a tentative whimper. "I need to cum so badly…"

The small doe did a mental double take, swallowing before speaking, "You… you didn't cum just now?"

Now Nick looked confused.

"What? No… I haven't even come close," his soft growl responded, with her fox sounding hazy and unfocused. The tod was probably barely aware of his new physique and almost savage growth spurt.

 _That was just pre-ejaculate!_ Judy's mind mused in panic.

The shirt he wore, if what was left of it could even be called that, was ripped asunder and hanging in tatters. A combination of his muscle growth and movement caused the previously snug garment to tear and split, causing the bunny before him to marvel at his fur and more defined muscles, her pussy now dripping freely.

Though she hadn't quite remembered doing so, the doe noticed her leggings were now lowered, with one of her paws exploring the plump lips, a heat she never experienced before emanating from within.

The slight distension of her belly was flattening slowly, a permeating warmth spreading out and encompassing her whole form. Her folds became a metaphorical fountain, leaking juices far more than she was used to when pleasuring herself.

Nick saw her, licking his muzzle as he panted heavily, each breath drawing in more of her scent.

He dropped to all fours and circled his mate, giving her ears and face small licks while also letting her stare enticingly and a bit nervously at him.

"Mine," the red fox tod growled in her ear, sending chills down her spine, making her tail shiver, and almost pushing her over the edge.

With a paw that seemed far stronger than she was used to, Nick gently pushed his bunny to the floor again, his other paw grabbing her own paw that seemed to be mercilessly rubbing her own sex.

She whimpered as he pulled it away…

And up to his muzzle, where he sniffed it in a primal manner that lit a fire in her already smoldering soul. His tongue snaked out and kicked the excess of juices from her paw, his green eyes locked in a predatory manner on her own purple eyes.

Trying to breathe normally, Judy was struggling with both fearing her mate's current state… and being irresistibly attracted to it.

Her now unattended sex began to throb in need, her wet lips and clit starting to twitch and shiver in aching neglect.

Before she could voice her need, Nick let go off her paws, grabbing and ripping her leggings. She tried to scurry away in reflexive fear, but his powerful paws grasped her legs, claws digging in slightly, though not harming her.

The bunny whined and cursed her body as the action didn't scare her, but instead drove her desire even higher, with her thighs clenching as a small jet of fluid squirted from her slit and hit her mate on the nose.

She froze as he did as well, his nose twitching. The tod then huffed a few times, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You smell so good, Carrots," the fox spoke in a sweet tone. A snarl tinged his voice as he resumed, "I wonder if you taste as good."

Lifting her up by the legs, he closed in and clamped his long snout over her pussy and abdomen, his teeth biting into her belly and rump from either side.

Judy squealed in pain and pleasure as more of her nectar poured forth, to which her mate eagerly lapped up. Another squeal of pleasure left her, with the fox's tongue finding her entrance and penetrating her without warning.

Much like the rest of him, his tongue felt more substantial than before. It swirled and twisted inside her, making her legs flail and toes curl as she tried to regain some semblance of sanity through the muddled fog of her own pleasure.

Nick stood up, bringing the doe with him. Her back laid flat against his sturdy chest.

A thump against her own chest nearly knocked the wind out of her, his massive knotted shaft rising to meet her. She gulped, realizing it had grown from the recently improbable size earlier to something simply impossible. It had to be at least eighteen inches long, with a grand girth that put the bottle he drank from to shame. His balls, residing just below her upside down head, surpassed that of grapefruits in volume.

Feeling his tongue twist inside her once more, the grey bunny instinctively wrapped her arms around anything to feel steady.

The only thing she could reach was the gargantuan shaft pulsating against her, precum spitting from the tip and coating her in its fluid.

A low growl emanated from between her legs, her mate apparently appreciating the unintended affection. The vibrations from his growl resonated throughout his entire mouth, reaching his tongue as well. Her back arched, small breasts pressing into his member.

Squeezing harder than she meant to, Judy gasped as she felt the sheer power her mate's shaft seemed to exude. It swelled and contracted visibly, each heartbeat making it look like it's own breathing being.

She gave it a tentative lick, rubbing her paws over the expanse of gnarly veins and skin. A grunting groan sounded from above as the tod paused a moment, his body tensing as the massive fox member in her embrace throbbed powerfully in a single beat. The flesh expanded, veins filling to the brim with blood, with the sound of stretching and growing tissue echoing within her ears.

In the matter of a couple seconds, the huge shaft gained another couple of inches in length as well as thickness.

Before her mind could properly take in what she experienced, Nick renewed his attention to Judy's soaking slit, the swirling and writhing of his tongue finally pushing her over the edge.

She came and came hard, her sex clamping down and squirting out a deluge of fluids she never knew she was capable of producing. A series of stuttered squeaks and rasping moans vented from her open mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around the pulsing shaft.

Setting her down, the red fox hovered over her, licking his lips and breathing harshly.

It took her a few minutes of twitching and shaking to come down from her orgasmic bliss, noticing his own needs were still not met.

Seeing that she seemed to recover, Nick grabbed her thighs and forced them open, the pink of her sex glistening with fresh fluids.

"I need you," the tod voiced in a ragged tone. "I need to cum. I _have_ to cum."

He began to line up the tip of his length to her soaked entrance, making the bunny frantic.

"Wait Wait Wait!" She begged in a harsh whisper, not wanting to alarm the fox. "I can't. I can't take that. It's too big. I'll help you cum but you'll break me if that goes in."

Panting heavily, Nick's eyes flicked between himself and her, mulling everything over.

He whined, continuing his actions as he spoke, "I'm sorry but I can't… I need this. Please, Judy."

This was all her fault, so the doe couldn't say much in response as he looked to be in so much distress, with a sexual urge that filled him to a breaking point she hoped wouldn't break her.

Nodding, the bunny dug her claws into the floor, awaiting the strain and pain that would assuredly greet her as the monstrous member positioned itself at her waiting lower lips.

With a heavy thrust, the red fox powered his hips forward several inches, expecting heavy resistance from her comparatively minuscule sex. Judy threw her head back, expecting to scream.

Scream she did….

Though not from pain. To both of their surprise, whether from natural elasticity or the drug partially working on her through all the fluids she drank from her fox by proxy, his thick length penetrated with less resistance than either expected. The unforeseen pleasure from Nick entering her beyond what she thought possible, as well as the expansive flesh hitting every nerve she had inside, caused her to orgasm again, more intensely than before.

The resulting squeeze and following breathless moans of pleasure caused the hyper endowed fox to grip her tighter and plunge himself further in.

Suffice it to say that his overly ample example of a sexual organ caused the grey doe's abdomen to swell with its sheer size. Placing her paws on her midsection, Judy could barely believe it, with her body somehow adapting to her mate and taking him in.

With every powerful thrust, the fox's shaft reached a few inches further in, having eventually reached something hard, as opposed to the soft flesh of her insides.

The bunny came again, knowing full well that he hit her cervix. With hazy eyes, she looked upon her mate. He seemed to realize this too, a paw gently rubbing her belly as he slowly grinded into her, his shaft's tip rubbing at the entrance to her womb and spurting precum at the tight ring in his way.

He was barely a third of the way in, even counting the knot.

Judy might have given into fear again, but if the current circumstances were any indication, she should be fine.

Nick gripped her thighs with greater strength than before, snarling as he forced his swollen shaft further in. The tip fought against her womb's entrance, with the tapered tip suddenly piercing and blowing right past it in a savage thrust.

The once again orgasming doe threw her paws to her ears, pulling them over her face as she belted out a series of strained whimpers and moans, her body and mind unable to effectively comprehend the pleasure that threatened to rend both into muddled mush.

From above her, there was a growling sigh as Judy felt the massive knot meet her sex, the heat from it feeling like it could singe her fur.

Looking down, she was greeted by the sight of her belly, greatly swollen with his oversized thickness and the vast amount of fluid leaking from the tip inside her giving it a soft roundness.

"Fluff…" her mate panted. "I can't cum unless the knot is simulated. I need it inside you."

Trying to speak in reply, Judy was only able to muster squeaks, squeals, and whimpers as the shaft within her twitched and pulsed, tweaking every nerve she had. In the end, she meekly nodded, figuring things couldn't go bad if she got this far.

There was some minor trepidation as Nick lifted her hips up, positioning his prodigious pole almost vertical and slamming his hips down to pile drive his knot into her.

His instinctive and purely primal thrusts now made all previous intercourse appear gentle by comparison, with the red tod snarling and grunting as powerful thrust after powerful thrust attempted to force her body to give in and allow him to knot his mate.

Uncertain how many times she had cum this far, with each orgasm seemingly blending into the next one, the doe awaited what she _knew_ was going to happen. Her was most _definitely_ going to knot her.

Though she thought that, her mind more than willing, her body was still trying to acclimate to the immense intruder trying to fill her insides with its every pulsating and aching inch. Even with the somehow unfathomable elasticity of her body this far, her greatly stretched lips appeared to have trouble accepting his most daunting anatomy.

As if realizing this, the red fox tod growled and adjusted his position, putting his arms under her legs, letting them rest over his forearms. With his now free paws, he braced them on her upper arms pinning her in place and pulling his massive fox member almost all the way out slowly.

Letting out a sigh, the entirety of him leaving her for the moment, Judy was able to get a renewed view of the sizable shaft that was stretching her past all possible boundaries.

The grey bunny doe's eyes widened as she got a good look at the beast. From the base all the way to the tip that rested just barely inside her, his entire member had to be longer than two feet of virulent red and throbbing breeding power. As thick around as his own enhanced calves, the rabbit had to wonder how her hips held together during his pelvic assault. And the knot…. Well it was as bulbous as a softball.

Knowing she had neither the strength nor will to resist, her toes curled and she drew in a deep breath, bracing.

Without much of a sound except a long exhale from Nick, he put all of his now exceptional strength into ramming his intimidating fox organ into his mate.

The shaft slid in easily enough, with her body adapted to it. The knot slammed into her wet slit, the doe's mouth parting in a soundless attempt at a scream as her pussy stretched forcibly around the massive knot, a very loud and wet pop accompanying its entrance into her impossibly stretched belly.

Judy's legs seemed to lose all feeling, as they hung limply over her fox's arms, her poor pussy twitching and spasming around the entire length of his member. Her belly was distended with the full size of him, each throb and pulse of him sparking pleasure from every nerve in her overfilled sex.

"I'm in… I'm in…" Nick breathed, in both relief and almost cautious disbelief. At that thought, his shaft seemed to give one more size increasing swell as he settled in to rut his bunny doe.

With the knot being unable to be withdrawn in his current state, the fox tod gave short and rapid pumps of his hips, knocking his tip against the depths of Judy's womb. He leaned down to kiss her passionately, their tongues once again intertwining as heady breaths escaped them both.

"Judy… Judy. I'm cumming," he called out to her.

"Me t-too… Nick," she barely whispered back.

Standing up again, the red tod turned his mate around in his member, holding her rump flush with his groin and thrusting more frantically, with the bunny's feet accidentally resting on his balls. Not so much to her surprise, they were now swelling and pulsing powerfully, a heavy sound of pumping fluids echoing in both their ears as his sack enlarged then contracted, forcing a inexorable and impossible amount of fox cum into her waiting womb.

Pulling her body flush to his chest, the fox wrapped an arm around his mate's neck, supporting her but not applying pressure to cause her trouble breathing.

Looking down and over the imposing size of his arm, Judy both saw and felt the inconceivable amount of cum overfilling her insides, expanding her belly far past even the most ridiculous rabbit pregnancies at full term and waning as the first spurt died down.

With his muzzle right next to her ear, she could hear Nick growling in a primal and most possessive manner, the rasp in his voice lining the next word he spoke.

"Mine…"

Judy was already in the throes of an orgasm from being pounded and filled, the second and far more powerful spurt now prolonging her latest one in longevity, but his voice and growl served as a very emotionally satisfying cherry on top.

Though unintentional, the doe's legs and feet were stretching out and moving around, the flood of pleasure making them restless in her bliss. They ended up rubbing and inadvertently caressing the fox's still pumping sack, enticing them to further produce and expel a most generous supply of cum.

Many minutes and tepid thrusts later, the fox was still pumping his mate with a seemingly inexhaustible amount of thick fluids. His virility seemed almost boundless as the bunny's belly rested upon the floor, even with Nick holding her upright on his shaft as he had the whole time.

A strange sensation broke through the haze of her orgasmic glow, the warmth within her feeling more than comfortable now. Staring out, she identified the issue. Though not far away from the wall, she hadn't expected her mate's output of cum to have her belly reach it only a few feet away.

She was having a hard time thinking, but as best she could guess, the amount of fox cum filling her would be enough that, if she and him were doing this in their police cruiser, they would have filled it to capacity by now.

With her belly still expanding, Nick and Judy began to get pushed back from the wall.

Her mate let out a growl, taking it as some form of challenge. His enhanced and muscular legs tensed up, feet digging in as he pushed back. The fox was able to stand his ground, though her belly was now growing outwards and upwards, pinned between a beastly fox and unmoving wall.

Still occasionally giving her quivering pussy a thrust, the grey doe could finally feel his orgasm waning, each pump of his hips sending a jiggling ripple through her overfull womb.

"I think… I'm done…" Nick gasped, giving his doe's ears tentative licks and nibbles.

Judy, in her nearly immobile reverie, stretched out her legs, pressing her hindpaws into the tod's still voluminous balls.

In response to the unintended stimulation, with a firm press of his hips to hers, and the fox making a rumbling growl, Nick let out one last surge of cum, giving her belly a small, steady swell for the last time.

Judy gave a pleasant hum of satisfaction, somehow at peace with her state. It wasn't like she could do anything about it currently, What with her mate's beastly member blocking any means of escape for the cum that now overfilled her very being.

With a shimmy of her hips, she looked back and sassed at the tod, "Done now? Or are you trying for another round?"

He grinned devilishly, making her own attempt at bravado falter as he spoke, "I wasn't planning to… but I can try to recover." His paw patted the doe's belly, sending ripples through it that made her whine a bit. "I could test just how much of me you can take."

"I...I… I would prefer not…" she tried to rebuke, unsure if she could retain her sanity after another such assault.

"You want to stay knotted?" Nick remarked, sneering at his mate as she did a double take at his intentional misinterpretation of her words. "I think I can arrange that."

"Nick… wait… AH!" the little doe breathed, his body already grinding into hers and cutting off her ability to speak as he hit all the right spots once more, brain turning again to a muddled mess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... figured I would give a second chapter a shot. Hope you like it. working on a third.**

* * *

Having called into work and claimed suffering cross contamination with some of the evidence during the drugs bust the day before, the two were left to 'clear' anything out of their systems for a few days, their buffalo chief being in a rare mood of understanding. Neither fox or bunny questioned it and were able to take the time to tackle their 'issues' without worrying too much about time.

Judy spent the night asleep in a position whereas she couldn't properly move, her mate locked within her after cumming another time and filling her even further. She had no complaints though, being in a tight embrace with her fox and the seed inside her of a comforting warmth.

The next morning, her belly was noticeably reduced in size for reasons unknown, though nowhere near enough to move, or even touch the floor well enough. Nick was able to withdraw, his body and shaft having reverted from their rather beastly form from last night. He still retained at least half of the enhancement to his body from her dosing him, though he didn't seem to know how it happened.

Most of his worry was for her, with the fox spending a fair portion of the morning to help drain her. It was a lengthy and arduous process, with much too much clean up involved, at least until the rabbit was of a smaller size. Becoming more manageable in that manner, the two were able to make their way to the bathroom to continue to do whatever they had to in order to give Judy a more mobile form.

"You know…" the fox tod began, "I don't know what the heck happened, but it's almost sad to see your belly not filled with… you know."

Judy let out a pleasant sigh, her mate giving her shrinking abdomen another slow press, her sex pouring out all of his seed.

"Maybe you can do that again later," she teased. A smirk lined her muzzle as she felt latent throb against her back, with both lying in the bathtub.

"Don't tempt me," he fired back. With a sigh of his own, his paw left her belly, to which he spoke, "I don't think we're getting anymore out for now."

The grey bunny looked down and still noticed she had a rounded belly that was more in line with being halfway through pregnancy.

"That's fine," the doe cooed.

With arms that were definitely more muscular than before the night's events, Nick lifted his bunny up and carried her to bed, letting her settle in for a more comfortable sleep. He basically collapsed himself on his side of the bed, eyelids heavy upon resting on the mattress.

Judy turned over to give her fox a good look, with his clothes long since discarded. He wasn't as voluminous in his musculature as before, but he was definitely a much more imposing specimen, now sporting a very dense and lean look. Reaching out a paw, she felt him, drawing in a breath as it rested on his arm.

He felt like a living furnace, radiating warmth, his body as solid as stone. She wondered internally if he didn't actually lose the muscle mass, but instead it just condensed when he calmed down.

Looking down, she realized her mate hadn't even bothered to throw any sort of undergarments on. Grinning, she contemplated how that suited her just fine. It was almost comical to look at the comparatively tiny sheath, thinking to herself about how it housed the monstrosity that filled her to and well beyond even impossible boundaries.

A warmth, much like when she drank her mate's precum from before, radiated out from within her. With a glance at her belly, she noticed it was now shrinking rapidly, though nothing was leaking out.

Wondering what could possibly be happening now, she remembered that she left the bottle in the bathroom, getting up on still unsteady legs to pull herself in that direction.

Entering the bathroom, the grey doe found the bottle in the drawer she shoved it in earlier. She read and reread all the notes she could, only seeing what she saw before. Best as she could tell, the excessive amount of active drugs that she dosed her mate with worked their way through his system and entered her when she took him orally. That first time feeling the warmth like she did must have done something to accommodate her body to his size and output.

 _If that is so… what's happening now? I felt it again just now._

As if to answer her musings, her body started heating up. She nearly dropped the bottle, choosing to set it down before anything else happened. A growing pressure had the grey doe giving herself a once over, seeing that slowly, but steadily, her breasts and nipples were becoming swollen and puffy.

Judy reached up to touch them, feeling tingling arcs coursing through her body as nerves and neurons fired in a most pleasant way. The feeling spread to her legs and rump, a quick look in the mirror showing that both seemed to be somehow increasing in volume. A quick move of her paws to press into them and she was able to feel how plush and soft her body was growing.

Nothing that happened so far seemed to be as drastic as what Nick endured, but she figured whatever growth factor was in the drug might have bled through to her somewhat from when her mate poured into her with nearly inexhaustible virility.

Her own sex seemed to heat up once more, thinking about having him take her once more. Judy felt far less apprehensive than before, actually looking forward to the prospect.

Another growing pressure caused the doe to fall to her knees, her breasts swelling up further, looking slightly more pronounced and exceptionally perky. The bunny never had anything that substantial up top, as compared to her hips and legs, both of which she took pride in as a female. Though now, with her arms wrapped around her torso, an increasing amount of cleavage greeting her view as she watched the mounds grow steadily, Judy was finding she hoped this would be another thing to take pride in.

The heat permeating her body was making her indescribably thirsty, prompting the doe to turn on the faucet in the sink and gulp down as much water as her body cared to take in. It felt like many minutes before she felt satisfied, drips and dribbles making wet streaks in her fur.

Once again examining herself, Judy found that her breasts seemed to have stopped their growth around the bunny equivalent of an F-cup, her rump now pleasantly plush, but not overly large. Her hips were definitely wider, though she wasn't sure if that was her mate's doing or not.

Capping her breasts, were her very puffy nipples, cherry pink and aching to be touched. Giving in to that desire, Judy raised her paws to rub them, eliciting a soft gasp from herself. Her thicker thighs clenched together, a slick fluid starting to drip from her slit. Biting her lip, she gave them both a gentle pinch, reveling in the cascading sparks of pleasure that coursed through her body.

An echo of a voice seemed to make itself known well enough as it warned her to get control of herself.

Turning to crack the door open a fraction of an inch, the bunny looked over to her fox, still passed out on the bed. He was on his back, legs splayed out and chest heaving slowly. Both fortunately and unfortunately, she was able to see his balls and sheath. It stoked the fire growing within her, pushing the voice of supposed reason away and pulling her digits towards her now soaking lower lips.

A raspy moan left her maw, foggy eyes now trained on her fox, as one paw pleasured her sex and the other kneading her recently endowed breasts with a fevered passion.

As much as she had already been ravished by her fox, she found herself in a position where she desperately not only wanted it again… but needed it.

Holding back a moment, her breathing heavy and heartbeat pounding in her long ears, the doe looked up at the bottle that she left on the bathroom sink counter. Grabbing it, she scanned around and found a drawer with an applicator for medicine. Having read the notes on the bottle over and over, she was able to figure out the drug could be used through skin contact. Filling the applicator, she stood on shaky legs and padded her way to the bed, sneaking up between her mate's legs.

A powerful wave of his masculine odor assaulted her senses, causing her folds to clench and drip in need. Knowing her newfound mission, the doe found her target, resting a paw on the sheath of Nick's member.

Using the applicator, Judy placed the tapered tip of the plastic tool at the opening to his sheath, squeezing and injecting the drug into it. It was nowhere near the dose she gave him last time, but should be enough to make things interesting.

She tossed the applicator across the room, awaiting the results.

Whether due to her impatience or the passage of time seeming extremely slow, the grey bunny grew restless, gently running her paws along Nick's legs and cradling his sack, giving it a light kiss now and then.

The fox tod began to groan, his sheath flexing and expanding, the tip of his shaft peeking out. Unable to wait any longer, the doe put her mouth over the growing tip, licking and sucking for all her worth as the beast was awoken once more.

Around her, his legs stretched and bulged, his muscles returning to what they previously looked like at his peak performance before. With her paws resting on his thighs, she felt them grow and flex. If he was hard as stone before, now he was as powerful as steel.

The balls under his sheath swelled quickly, pressing into her own sizable breasts. With the shaft now too large to effectively take in her mouth, Judy wrapped her large breasts around it, rising to her knees to suck, nibble, and lick the tip of her mate's now twelve inch erection.

Nick groaned in pleasure, his eyes fluttering as he woke, casting a glance down to his bunny. Instead of looking surprised, he smiled deviously, a dominant glint in his emerald eyes.

Reaching down towards her, he used both paws to grip her newly grown mounds, squeezing and fondling them with ferocious intrigue.

Seeing the puffy pink nipples that capped them, he grasped and pinched them in a flash, his mate moaning and cumming, her mouth clamping over the tip and vibrating with her voice.

The red tod threw back his head, his shaft pulsating strongly and extending by several inches, thickening much the same. Coming down from her orgasmic high, it was then that the grey rabbit noticed something.

His shaft was not the crimson red it was before at this size, with crisscrossing veins that looked ready to explode. Right now it was still a dark pink, smooth and twitching. That told her…

The monstrosity reached its previous record, veins barely visible beneath the skin as it began to throb and swell even larger…

...he was nowhere near done growing.

Surpassing the former two full feet of length, Nick growled and lifted his hips, bucking into Judy's mouth and rubbing his thicker member between her breasts that could barely encompass it.

She was now standing up to keep her mouth on the tip, wrapping a leg around his extensive girth and trying to stimulate him anyway she could.

Approaching three feet in length, the tip began to outgrow the reach of her lips, popping free of them with a wet smack. Pouting and making a small whine, Judy climbed the shaft, her feet using the knot as a step to reach the tip.

Having rotated herself around on it, her butt was within Nick's full view, its increased size settling into his mind. Coming as a surprise, the grey doe yelped out in pain, then humming in mild pleasure, as her tod's large paw rather forcibly hit her rump. Her balance was messed up, with her body and the shaft she embraced falling back. The doe's plush bottom impacted his abdomen softly, back and head resting gently against his chest.

"My my, you got frisky while I was sleeping," Nick chastised her teasingly. "And where did _these_ come from?" His question was punctuated by a firm squeeze of both of Judy's rather swollen breasts, nipples becoming tweaked and pinched once more.

"I think… it was… your fault…" the writhing bunny spoke in a raspy whisper between moans and whines.

Rolling the swollen and red nubs of her nipples between his paw pads, Nick licked his muzzle in delight at the squirming and whimpering grey doe that was trapped between him and his shaft. He enjoyed the little display greatly, nipping at an ear of hers to give it a love bite.

That seemed to tip her over the edge, with Judy clenching her legs around the giant member and letting out a series of incoherent moans. The fox didn't let up on her nipples, in fact squeezing them harder to drive her orgasm further. It worked…

If not only too well.

To both of their surprise, the smaller mammal's red and swollen nipples made a couple leaking dribbles of a thin, white fluid, before streams of milk began pouring out of her.

Judy tried to grab at her mate's wrists, attempting to move or pry them away from her obviously oversensitive nipples. The action only drove his need to dominate her higher, with his paws encompassing as much of her bountiful breasts as he could and squeezing both them and her nipples hard. Milk sprayed somewhat harder from her body, a ragged whine escaping the bunny as she covered her mouth.

With the scent of her body and sexual excitement filling Nick's every breath, he couldn't wait any longer and lifted his mate's body by the waist, positioning her entrance at the tip. As his length and thickness had become quite intimidating, the action put her rump and tail up to his eye level, the rounded shape of it only outmatched by the plush feel of its softness, with the fox sinking him thumb pads into her flesh.

Both mammals sighed in pleasure as their respective sexes interlocked with one another. The overwhelming heat from either one of them fed into and permeated the body of their other.

A few inches of Nick's beast spread Judy open, her body far more capable of adapting to the feelings this time around, with an orgasm quickly firing and her slit clenching like a vice on the tod's member. He forced himself to wait till she came down, resorting to allowing the teasing pleasure to rile him up further, his shaft flexing and growing slightly.

Eventually coming down, her walls relaxed enough for the red fox to push himself deeper in a few inches more. Her legs clenched tight, another orgasm coursing through her body. Her mate had to stop, Judy's quivering sex squeezing so tight, it disallowed him from going deeper without causing her pain. At least… that's what he thought.

To differ with his own mental musings, his bunny's legs started stretching out to have her feet pull at his shaft, whimpering for him to keep going. Her paws massaged the noticeable bulge that distended her stomach, with his member feeling the stimulation of her ministrations.

"I can't go deeper," Nick voiced in a husky tone in her ears. "You're too tight."

"Just… t-take me," the grey doe begged. "Knot me again."

The red tod let out a satisfied snarl, gripping her thighs like handles and pushing her further down on his massive member, her voice being tested as a stuttered series of moans and squeaks left her muzzle. Inch after powerfully throbbing inch of his length forcefully intruded into her slick slit, with her orgasms rolling from one into the next every few inches that he filled her with.

Both were panting heavily as his knot finally met her lower lips, each twitching and pulsing against one another. He and she knew it would take a little more than an playful shove to get it in her, though she was apparently more receptive to his size than the first time.

Still in the throes of her most recent release, Judy was coming to terms with the overfull feeling that swelled her belly, Nick's thickness taking up all the free space within and her liberally leaking breasts soaking her fur with milky streams.

The red fox tod breathed slowly, waiting for the right moment, knowing that each time his mate was done with an orgasm, she was in an extremely relaxed state for a short time.

Taking advantage of that, he tightened his firm grip on her thighs, testing the limits of his strength as he pulled her down and bucked his hips up to ram the bulge of his knot into her entrance.

Unlike the previous case, it only took a couple good thrusts to get past her opening slit, the knot popping in with a satisfying wet sound. There was a subsequent pumping sound as his shaft let loose a large volume of precum to fill the doe's belly.

At this point, Judy was on a hare trigger, cumming from almost any movement, though this recent development had her writhing and shivering wrapping her arms around her chest and the bulge that swelled in her belly.

"Cumming… already?" she half teased, half asked in mild disappointment.

"Not even close," the tod growled in her ear, thrusting upwards, his navel meeting her plump rump.

True to that statement, he spent many minutes rolling around in the bed, dragging his mate with him and pounding her into oblivion from all angles he cared to, even turning her to face him so that he could lick and suck at her milky breasts, getting a taste of her white nectar.

Judy writhed and squirmed the entire time, unable to form a coherent thought as one climax cascaded into the next. At this point, her sex was a quivering mess, squeezing her mate's foxhood for all he was worth.

He growled behind her, his shaft throbbing hard within her as he pulled himself and her upright. The red fox tod positioned himself at the edge of the bed, sitting with his legs, and overfull balls, hanging over the edge. The doe was sitting in his lap, all three feet of his massive shaft filling her pussy and womb, her back to his chest.

She surmised he was close, going by the twitching and sporadic pulsing of his member within her, pulling the hypersensitive rabbit towards another orgasm, her legs drawing closer to her belly and toes curling.

"Look at yourself," he whispered in a raspy tone in her ear. Directly after, he nipped Judy's ears, letting her moan as she looked down. He used a paw to tilt her head up, the full length mirror they had in the bedroom sitting against the wall. They were now in full view, the bunny doe's face flushing in embarrassment as she realized just how well rutted she was.

The full three feet of him was hilted within her belly, his sack so large now that it looked almost double the size it was when she first dosed him. She licked her lips, slightly looking forward to being filled even more than before.

As if to answer her unvoiced wish, Nick began to grunt and groan, his balls swelling and pulling taut as they pumped all of his fox seed into her, her belly filling somewhat slowly. The bunny wondered if this was slower in scope than before, but was quickly torn from her thoughts as a steady orgasm wreaked havoc on what was left of her mind. There was a loud moan that escaped her with every prolonged throb that delivered several more gallons of cum into her body, swelling her further.

Judy's belly reached the floor, with her mate starting to huff and puff with a ragged pain to his voice. She reached behind her, trying to stroke his muzzle, barely able to find the words to ask anything.

"I'm sorry, Judy…" he grumbled between cum pumping throbs. "I've… been holding back… but I can't hold on any longer."

She nuzzled him as best she could, panting too hard in her throes of ecstasy to form any words, trying to tell him it was alright to let go. To further her point, she tried what seemed to help him along before, stretching down her legs to press her hindpaws into his balls, kneading and massaging them, riling his member up more.

She yelped as his outflow suddenly seemed to spike almost exponentially, her legs pressing harder into him.

Judy's womb was being pumped much fuller, with her belly growing nearly double its size from only a couple of very virile spurts of fox seed. Nick was now whining and whimpering, the pleasure of release overwhelming his senses. She found it oddly arousing that he couldn't even control himself in his current state, the two having to wait out the wave of their collective climaxes until they waned.

The red fox began to lick and nibble at his grey bunny's neck and ears, his body trembling as his volume and potency didn't seem to falter for several minutes, his beastly member continuously pumping her larger and larger. It was somewhat endearing, that despite the savage and feral nature of their rutting, her mate was still acting sweet and affectionate.

"That's it…" she whimpered to him. "...let it all out, Nick."

"I'm sorry," the tod vented out in an orgasm drunken stupor. "I can't stop it… it won't stop."

"It's ok," Judy cooed. "I love you, Nick. I can take it."

There was an extra large helping of cum that seemed to forcefully pump even harder into her for a moment as her fox heard that.

"I… I love you, too… Judy," he spoke between pants, his arms wrapping both possessively and desperately around her upper body, pulling her head under his chin.

After what felt like an eternity, Nick's rather generously voluminous orgasmic release finally petered down to little twitches and tentatitive squirts. Both of their forms squirmed against one another, a series of incomprehensible pleasurable signals flooding their brains in the aftermath of their morning activities.

"This… is getting ridiculous…" the red tod breathed. "I think I actually might have been contaminated by something from that drugs bust…"

The doe bit her tongue, knowing she should probably come clean, but unsure how to go about it.

Before she could muster the courage to try, a squeak left her muzzle, with her fox fondling her swollen breasts.

"Speaking of bust… these plushy mounds are very…" the fox began, pausing for a few seconds before sighing. "Oh, screw it. These things are huge." Giving one breast a firm squeeze, Judy let out a stuttered moan, arching her back. "And very sensitive."

For the next several minutes, her mate continued to stimulate her in various but gentle ways. He stroked her hips and thighs, rubbed and sank his paws into her sizeable breasts, and nibbled at her neck, ears, and shoulders.

After a while, his still prodigious erection was firmly snug inside of her, with Nick leaning back, pulling her down with him to rest once more, Judy's belly shaking from the action.

"I don't know what we'll do if you stay stuck to me like this," she joked with a nervous laugh.

A deep breathing sound and a small snore alarmed the smaller rabbit, making her turn her head to see that her fox had fallen asleep.

"Uh… Nick? Nick?" the bunny doe called out. "Oh… great."

Looking at Nick sleeping somewhat more peacefully than before, she snuggled into his overwhelming warmth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess I had a bug I had to type out... so now I think I developed it into a full story. Dont worry... some plot to follow but don't expect much. this is purely a fic for fun so any plot will be to spice the tail with drama.**

* * *

Nick was roused slightly from his sleep, feeling a squirming sensation and a dampness that soaked into his fur. It was warm, not exactly jarring him from his sleep so abruptly, but he did try to blink away the fogginess and focus.

Resting on his chest, Judy was lightly thrashing her legs, with a belly far smaller than before…

But breasts that were greatly swollen and beyond what bunnies should ever have. Her paws attempted to grasp at their overfull and increased volume, gasping and panting in a frustration he didn't understand. If he had to guess, the fox would compare them to beach balls, though looking far more plush and pliant, filled with a fluid he now licked his lips in thirst of.

As if to answer his next question, the tod's gaze now feel upon her swollen nipples, cherry red and very puffy, squirting forth a flood of milk from each breast that rivaled their faucet. Judy appeared to be trying to reach them in a fevered state, paws sinking into her own flesh in her attempts.

Looking back, she did a double take and stuttered between moans, "N-Nick!... Help… m-me…"

His member had long since receded back into his sheath, though he could feel it's massively increased burden, even given that last time it wasn't as cumbersome as now.

He shifted his weight, as well as his mate's, adjusting her to sit in his lap, breasts free to squirt out their milk in front of her instead of on top.

"What's wrong? How did this happen?" the fox tod asked in tandem.

After seeing her breasts seem to swell even further, her belly shrinking a small bit along with it, the red fox began to get a small hint of what was at play, even if he didn't know the why.

"My… my breasts starting… mmmm… growing a while after you fell asleep again…" Judy tried to explain with heavy breaths, the actions of her body clearly taking some toll on her, pleasurable or not. "At first, it was… nice. But then milk leaked out and things… ah… got out of control. I tried to move but you were still stuck inside me. I couldn't move as my breasts grew to pin me down. I tried… to take care of it myself… but they grew faster than I could drain them…."

"What can I do?" Her mate asked in worry. The grey doe shakily grabbed his much larger and stronger paws, guiding them to the nipples she couldn't reach any longer.

Turning back to him, purple eyes glazed over and teary, she plead, "Milk me…"

He gulped, feeling a strong twitch from his sheathed foxhood. Wasting no time leaving the desperate bunny waiting, Nick leaned forward, reaching her swollen nipples and giving them a tight squeeze, also hugging her breasts as tightly as he could.

Judy let out a squeal as her nipples were forced to increase their flow, her rump arching back and digging into his already growing shaft against her back.

The red tod willed away his desire to have her again, focusing on helping her first.

With her head tilted back, mouth open and drooling slightly, the fox gave in to one selfish desire as he milked his bunny, pressing his lips to her own. Her heady moans, with shivers that told him she came, filled his every breath.

The two were a mess of soft hums, moans, and occasional panting, the excessive squirting of her breasts partly forgotten in their passionate kiss.

Over the course of nearly half an hour, with Judy orgasming an indeterminate amount of times, both her breasts and belly were back to a well managed size, with the former having regressed to a D cup size.

The room looked beyond saving, with milk partially flooding the room and painting the walls and ceiling.

The tod mentally suppressed his desire to mate again, much rather wanting to see if his bunny was alright. It took a few minutes of focusing on that for his member to stop trying to swell up again and recede into his sheath once more. It never felt good to repress himself like this, with the biting metaphorical aftertaste of doing so causing a burning heat within him, but he had been doing this for a long while before last night when it came to Judy.

He'd been abstaining from doing anything to her due to a few simple reasons. The most important of which was size difference. Though the worries of that were blown away by means he couldn't well understand, Judy was barely a third of his weight, and barely half his height. It would stand to reason that meant he would be a couple times larger than what she was meant to deal with. Suffice it to say, he hadn't given into her advances or taken to his own selfish desires because he feared hurting her.

Looking at the now peacefully resting bunny, her eyes lazily trained on him as she hummed in a semblance of bliss, he felt much less worried over that prospect. Her hips seemed to flare outward with their curve, her thighs adding to the attraction with how full and soft they looked. While not focused too much on breasts as a means of attraction, Nick couldn't deny how delectable hers now looked, perky and full, though with a plushness that seemed to devour his paws as he sank each digit into her flesh before. The fact they could lactate seemed to light a small fire in his loins, mouth watering as he imagined experiencing that delicious treat once more.

Shaking his head, he willed the images away again, wanting to talk to his mate. He had another worrying concern now.

"What's happening to us…?" he voiced with concern lining his tone. The tod noticed the doe seemed to stiffen up and turn away, creating a suspicious aura that he couldn't simply ignore.

"I don't know," she spoke evenly. Nick cocked an eyebrow, clearly sensing some nervous tension within her. He wasn't sure if she had outright lied to him, but it was certainly a possibility.

The red fox racked his brain for an answer, trying to figure out what could have happened and how it came about. He thought back to the last couple of days, the raid, the subsequent logging of evidence, the recording of said evidence, and having to stay late to….

His mind froze in minor realization. While he was forced to stay behind due to a lack of paperwork completion, the larger mammal had also gotten roped into recording a large portion of the drugs that were taken in from the bust. He had even laughed at a box of supposedly defunct drugs that were logged as having 'little to no effect'. The box was full of 'Sexual stimulants' that were apparently tailored to certain genus groups within the animal kingdom. It wasn't so much that they were only for those groups, but alterations were made to maybe make them more prone to induction into a mammal's system, at least according to the notes.

The hormones and growth factors they listed were not very active on their own. It was also up to a very arbitrary genetic factor that could make the drug useless or potentially work only in a minor fashion, thus why they were logged by the criminals as defunct.

The stroke of realization came not from something that Nick noticed was there, but rather he noticed was missing. From the box he logged, there was practically every genus of notation within the Zootopian common populace… except one.

Canid.

But no. That was too easy to blame. It wouldn't be that. Aside from that, Judy wouldn't…

Her reactions and behavior the night before during dinner came to him once more.

Judy wouldn't…

There was a distinct aftertaste to his water, reminding him of something like antibiotics or bitter medicine.

She…

The other stimulants mentioned temporary increased thirst and appetite, which seemed to align with he voracious hunger for all that food… and her.

Tissue growth. He did obviously gain a lot of muscle density, as well as a few inches in height, if his self examination was anything to go by. Just as well, his own sexual organ and semen production were far beyond any reason he could well comprehend.

Tossing his head back, he sighed.

 _She did_.

"What did you do?" the tod asked, a most dominant tone causing her to stiffen even more and cast a sideways and very nervous glance at him, his eyes almost glowing with aggressive energy. Her lower lips quivered and dripped slightly in reaction to it, even though it was against her better judgement.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered, looking down and covering her over ample breasts, pulling her legs to her chest. A swell of cleavage greeted his gaze, her embarrassed and nervous eyes flitting up and down in fear.

"Why?" the red tod responded in kind simply, his eyes still bearing their stare down upon her. The doe's ears fell heavily behind her head.

"I wanted us to take the next step," the bunny mumbled, "but you ignored my advances and seemed to have no reaction to my…" She paused and used her floppy ears to hide her face, blushing slightly, "body."

"You thought I didn't find you attractive."

It wasn't a question, but an affirmative statement. She barely nodded in confirmation.

"I even _accidentally_ left the bathroom door cracked when you peeked in and I showed you _everything,_ " Judy explained, her muzzle almost unable to bury itself any further into her arms and knees. "But I heard you calmly walk away."

Nick blushed and his heart skipped. _That was on PURPOSE?!_ his mind echoed. He remembered the event quite clearly, having peered into the open door, thinking his bunny was cleaning her face or getting ready for something. In fact, he saw her rump in clear view of the doorway, completely naked and exposed, with the rabbit bent over and using a towel to dry herself off from a recent shower. He could see her wiggling tail, the creamy fur of her round butt, and the swollen pink lips of her sex. In fact, after the event, he…

"I locked myself in my room after that and rubbed myself raw…," he detailed, barely able to let that story out. "I have always found you very attractive."

The grey bunny doe's eyes peeked out from beneath her ears, toes curling as she seemed to contemplate the thought.

"You do?"

"I do," Nick reaffirmed, closing the distance between them slowly as he spoke further. "Your velvet like fur, full legs, plump butt, those brilliant eyes… and your ears."

"My ears?" she inquired reflexively, looking genuinely confused.

"Your ears are so telling of your mood and cute to both look at and touch," the tod explained. "Even now, when they fell over your face and you looked out from them, as if hiding behind them, you stoked a fire in me that makes my heart go wild."

Within inches of her, he lifted a paw to touch them, rubbing an ear of hers between his paw pads slowly and deliberately. She let out a soft sigh, loving the way he gently took advantage of their sensitivity. Against her wishes, one of her hindpaws began to start thumping the bed, bringing a smile to her mate's muzzle. She whimpered in embarrassment, locking her amethyst eyes onto his emerald gaze.

Blinking slowly, he backed off, surprising the bunny.

"As much as I would love to prove to you your attraction to me, I think we should try cleaning all of this up," he noted, pointing to the room.

"Ah… yeah," Judy voiced mildly, blushing as she thought about how all of this mess was from her.

"Tell you what," Nick began with a grin. "I'll get started cleaning while you go out and get something to clean this up with. Something tells me the paper towels and such we have won't be enough."

"Alright," she spoke with more confidence, slinking down from the edge of the bed to find something to wear. Though more voluptuous than before, her physique was not so well changed that she couldn't at least fit into some stretchy leggings and a sports bra with a baggy shirt and such.

Watching the bunny doe bounce away, her sizeable breasts and butt doing the same, the red fox sighed as he scratched the back of his neck and called out, "If you can… find me some condoms that fit whatever size you think I'm at now. I wouldn't want to cause too much of a mess in the future."

Judy's face lit up a bit, obviously pleased that he wasn't remaining angry at her for anything she did.

"Okay!" she replied, resuming her search for clothes and getting ready to leave.

WWW

It was extraordinarily easier to clean up than the first time he had to when squeezing Judy empty of his cum, with her milk being of a much thinner consistency.

That didn't make it any less daunting as the fox had an entire room to clean, with nooks and crannies galore. Before, he was able to keep the mess contained. This time, it was simply everywhere.

Now dressed in sports briefs and a shirt that used to be fitted before, but fit tight now, the tod sought a way to clean more effectively.

He ventured to the bathroom, trying to find something to help him clean more than just paper towels and a window cleaner. Opening cabinet doors and rifling through the contents, he felt it was a fruitless search until his mate came back.

Doing a small double take, the fox noticed a small bottle on the counter, looking familiar, reminding him of…

He groaned, realizing it was the very concoction that he must have been dosed with by his bunny. Picking it up, he began to read through the notations and warnings listed on the attached piece of paper.

Nick then sighed in minor relief and realization, noting that about a quarter of the bottle's contents were gone, with dosage mentions seeming to imply that the missing amount was likely a hundred times even the highest recommended dosage.

"That dumb bunny."

As if on cue, there was a hurried open and shut of the door, followed by her locking the door behind her. He set the bottle back down, exiting the bathroom and using the path he cleared away to make his way through the bedroom to the main living area.

His grey bunny was off loading a large couple of bags of supplies, blushing madly and seeming very on edge.

"You get what we need?" he spoke calmly.

The doe jumped a few feet in the air, clearly surprised and 'jumpy' as she replied, "Ah! I mean… yes! It was super embarrassing though."

Nick facepawed in abrupt recognition of what he had asked before. Buying condoms wouldn't be that difficult but she was a bunny having to find a size that was going to look ridiculous in comparison to her, probably raising many eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "Condoms huh?"

"I was able to use a self checkout," she mentioned, allaying his worries if judgement on her slightly. "Though I won't deny a few mammals did a couple double takes and seemed to be confused… but it was also embarrassing because…"

The doe trailed off as she rubbed her thighs together, her arms crossing and paws rubbing her elbows, the tod noticing her previously loose shirt seemed a tad bit tighter now.

Quickly grabbing the hem of her shirt, she lifted it and revealed the sports bra constrained breasts beneath, clearly much larger and straining the fabric. Nick was no expert at cup sizes, but he surmised that Judy had to have outgrown a third of the alphabet by now.

"I got a bit indecisive trying to pick condoms," the grey bunny vented, putting her shirt back down and blushing as she told her tail. "I was trying to compare what I remembered of your size to the packages… and that kinda… made me imagine things. Anyways, when I got a bit… heated from that, these started getting bigger. I think my hips too…"

To survey that possibility, she rested a paw on her hip, turning and cocking her curves to one side. The red fox definitely noticed her increased curvature, gulping as his shaft gave a hearty throb in his sheath.

The leggings gave little warning before a large split ripped open at the hip she had her paw on, with her plump butt cheek on that side bouncing from the confines of the black fabric. A small squeak left her in response, followed by a whine.

 _Yep… definitely,_ the fox's thoughts proudly mused, his breathing slightly stilled as his shaft gave a noticeable lurch upward, growing a few inches from the cover of his sheath.

He stepped forward and lowered a paw to give her bare furred butt a good squeeze, making her squeak again and rise to her toes, the bunny's belly brushing against the pulsing mass of his restrained member.

Looking down, Judy saw the growing bulge, tenting and greatly straining his snug fitting undergarments. Forgetting her own embarrassment for a moment, she used a paw and rubbed the bulge, pushing her breasts against his abdomen and looking up with hazy purple eyes.

"I almost want to see you burst out of these like I just did…" the grey rabbit cooed at him with a husky tone. Nick let out a purring hum, working for Judy as affirmation. She began to lower herself to her knees, putting her mouth over the throbbing mound of foxhood and giving it some attention.

The tod growled a bit in pleasure, his shaft swelling out several inches and pushing his mate's muzzle back, a heady musk assaulting her nose now, the powerful pump of blood through the beast making an audible sound that made her own blood boil with need.

Another surging pulse and Nick's shaft had caused the fabric of his sports briefs to make stretching sounds, small tears forming to reveal the veiny red member swelling within. A few twitches and another inch of growth later, the fabric split apart violently, with the red fox sighing in relief, the massive member nearly thirteen inches long.

"Should we try putting on a condom to see how it fits?" Judy asked in a whisper. He nodded slowly, panting slightly as the rabbit turned to grab at one of the many boxes of variously sized condoms she bought.

"Uh… horse?" she nervously questioned, holding up a large package.

He laughed, saying, "Sounds like a good start."

Judy removed the latex from its packaging, rolling it over his prodigious pillar. It couldn't properly cover his knot however, with the bunny rubbing it with her soft paws. He guessed the condom was designed for length, not girth, something his shaft seemed to be testing. His mate's small paws weren't making it any easier, with their velvety feel encouraging his boisterous beast to engorge further.

He had to be pushing near two feet in length, and half that in girth, as the condom gave way and snapped into many pieces.

Judy yelped and Nick whined, the restraint to his growth now gone and allowing a most painful influx of blood to swell his member ever larger.

The doe quickly got another package open, the label showing a bull. It looked wider in scope as she rolled it over him once more. It seemed to fit him well enough, even encompassing his knot.

Feeling the pressure of another latex prison, Nick sat on the couch, letting the grey bunny tend to his swelling shaft.

As if taking the constraints as a challenge, his monstrous member gave another series of painful throbs quickly outgrowing and bursting from their confines, with the fox gripping the couch cushions and groaning, the organ reaching around thirty inches.

His bunny was ripping the remains of her leggings away somewhat, revealing her lower lips and using a paw to stimulate herself as she found another type of condom to use.

"Giraffe?" She questioned, more to herself than her fox. Shrugging slightly as she cared not, barely able to think as she revealed at the sight of her mate's growing organ.

Nick let out a painful whine, with Judy unable to effectively get the latex over even the massive tip. It appeared to be another length over girth type.

"I only got one more," she told him, grabbing the last sized condom to attempt. She felt a rush of both fear and pleasure at the labeled intended mammal.

She murmured something the fox couldn't catch.

"What?"

"...elephant…" her voice barely relayed to him, the tod letting out a raspy laugh.

"Geez… well… what do we have to lose?"

The grey bunny doe put it on carefully, with the shape not the right fit exactly, but still seeming to cover his entire foxhood well enough, knot and all.

A snap sounded, with Nick confused that he didn't feel anything this time. Looking down, he saw his mate's breasts had now outgrown her sports bra, the doe now squeezing and fondling her own chest.

Below his shaft, his overfull sac was brimming with the immense production of cum that seemed to reflect the immensity of his member, their size rivaling medicine balls. Inside the condom, Nick's swollen organ now peaked at about four feet. It was now nearly as tall as he was before this whole mess, his enhanced body having given him about a foot of height, give or take a few inches.

Veins the size of pencils throbbed and stretched the skin of his monstrosity, trying to force it even bigger.

Judy took the chance to try satisfying her poor fox, wrapping her breasts around his shaft and barely able to encompass its sheer thickness.

Nick whined and whimpered, his sexual organ on a hair trigger with sensitivity, even through the thick latex that wrapped his angry crimson member.

"Are you okay?" the bunny offered in worry, giving his twitching shaft a gentle kiss.

Nick nodded wordlessly, relishing the pleasure the growth brought him, with many dozens of times the nerve endings as before pleasurably melting away all reason within his brain.

Beneath her large breasts, her fox's balls filled and swelled further, skin stretched taut around it as he grunted and trembled, ready to pump out his massive output.

Giving his shaft a tight squeeze of her breasts, rubbing them up and down to make Nick's release easier, she was surprised to hear him yip in pain, legs and member both bucking sporadically as something seemed to be wrong.

"Nick… what's wrong?" She cooed to him, feeling herself pushed back a bit. The grey doe's worried gaze rested upon his overfull sac, pumping itself even more gargantuan with unspent seed from an orgasm that appeared restricted.

"The knot… too tight," the tod snarled between pained pants.

Judy instantly climbed on his balls, only making his edged release worse as she found the source of the issue. The base of the condom was too tight, digging into the base of his knot, likely during the last growth before orgasm and cutting off all flow out of his giant pillar of sexual prowess.

Acting quickly, she hooked her digits under the edges and pulled hard, able to wiggle the offending vice to the upper end of his knot. Not a moment too soon too, as his shaft gave another mighty lurch and spurted a heavy and very dense stream of cum into the condom, inflating it with enough force to make the reservoir shoot a couple feet up from his tip.

All it took was one single orgasmic spurt and the condom looked ready to burst. Judy realized this and knew it wouldn't last another several dozen such fluidic releases. Acting in reverse of before, she waited for the throbbing pulse of his shaft to recede, then forced the condom over the knot again.

Nick yipped again, his orgasm halted before he could even get started.

"Nick. Nick. Honey?" Judy called to him, climbing onto his chest and cradling his muzzle as he focused his foggy eyes on her, panting like he was in a blazing summer heat wave. "It's not gonna hold you, so when I pull it off again… i need you to hold back enough to put it in me… then cum as hard as you can."

The red fox nodded feverishly with a whimper, to which she gave him a soft peck on his nose and released his member from its confinement, quickly tying the end of the condom off and pushing it with great effort to the side.

Not so much to her surprise, the beastly fox member swelled upwards and outwards even more, as if taking a deep breath from its restraints. Now thickening and rising longer than a full five feet, Nick snarled and bucked his hips, holding back with all he had.

Judy leapt to the top and nestled her soaking sex over the precum belching tip, telling her fox, "Alright my fox… go ahead."

With muscles clenching and trembling, his torso and legs bursting out of what remained of his clothing, two powerful arms grasped almost painfully at Judy's thick thighs and yanked her down with a ferocious energy that seemed to pour forth from her mate almost as well as his actual cum.

Covering her muzzle, her breasts bounced and rump jiggled as all of his prodigious girth was forced inside, the doe screaming in shock and ecstasy, with even the knot seated into her overstretched pussy. Facing away from him, to give him the best venue for release, with a vast amount of space in front of them from the couch, Nick was free to pump every gallon of his cum into her without much worry.

Writhing a series of back to back orgasms herself, Judy's legs stretched and toes curled, with her fox giving her ears and neck firm bites and nips, each voluminous pump of his organ making him clamp his teeth down into her, which in turn caused her to climax again, her wet folds milking his shaft for all they could.

His previously painful whines and repressive whimpers faded away as snarling grunts and possessive growls lined his every thrust into her, to be followed by another deluge of fluid that swelled her womb further.

As it stood for the knotted coupling, the two could only enjoy themselves and ride out the orgasmic tsunami that rolled over Nick…

Another shaft thickening pulse sent many dozens of gallons into the moaning rabbit.

...and into Judy.

She spent many seconds sputtering and trying to breath, with his beastly organ invading her every crevice, stretching her out so much so that no pleasureful nerve was spared from sending a signal to her brain. She could barely take it, eyes tearing up in being overwhelmed and maw open in broken moans.

"Ke… Keep on ramming… it into… me!" the grey bunny begged of her fox.

Almost as if that was his plan, or by some insanely fast reflexes, Nick's paw was over her mouth, with the other arm wrapping around her torso, over her breasts. His hips thrusted upwards with formidable force, turning Judy into a melting orgasmic puddle of bunny, as if she wasn't already.

Already as deep as he could be inside, he ended up sighing and grunting, his hips pulling back enough to let the knot pop out wetly, a dominant snarl accompanying the following upward thrust to force it back in. Listening to the sound, even over her moans, became a catalyst for the tod to renew his own climax with fervor, pumping all the more of his thick fluid inside his mate.

With her belly expanding in front of her, the doe felt rather comfortably warm. Suddenly, she was being lifted from the sitting position, her fox bending her over her own cum filled belly to position her into a state so that he could keep on pounding her from behind. It appeared that, while he was still cumming rather violently into her, he still had a need to dominate and breed the rabbit.

Each ferocious pump of the tod's hips sent ripples across her belly, made her rump bounce and jiggle, as well as shake her breasts like they were full of…. Milk…

Using both paws, Nick grasped each overwhelming breast of Judy's in a vice grip, instantly causing her to squeal and whimper, with twin streams of her milk squirting out in split streams that spread out everywhere.

Grunting growls echoed within her ears, causing a blush upon her cheeks that made her feel embarrassed, pinned, dominated….

She was his prey.

The very thought sent a pleasant shiver through her body, her legs spreading out and stretching, toes curling with an electric sensation that made her very fur stand on end. Her paws reached up to grip his biceps for support, with them flexing and bulging, giving her a sense comfort and security in his alpha state.

After whatever span of time had finally passed, Nick's pumping and virile climax had waned enough so all Judy felt was the occasional twitch and quiver of his thick length inside her.

Her swollen nipples still spurt and trickle milk, even without stimulation, making her worry about the same events that happened before coming to pass once more. She lazily looked over to a bag on the counter across the room, her mate catching her locked gaze.

"What is it…?" he mumbled.

"Inside… that bag," she began sleepily, the pervasive warmth inside her feeling like an exponential increase of the effect a large meal had on her, "is something to help so this morning doesn't happen again."

"What?" the fox inquired further.

"Just open it… I'm too embarrassed to say it," the bunny whimpered with a move to pull her ears down in front of her face, buck teeth biting her bottom lip.

The red tod leaned in and rubbed his muzzle on her head, tilting down to kiss her neck as he said, "Listen honey bunny… I'm pretty much pinned beneath you, with a sexual organ that is deeper in you than I could have ever believed, having somehow filled you enough that neither of us are mobile until my knot isn't swollen anymore, and holding onto your breasts that seem to be leaking quite liberally. Best to just tell me if it's time sensitive."

Her purple eyes locked pleadingly with her fox's own green gaze, her will crumbling beneath his gentle, yet somehow overpowering dominant intensity beneath it.

"I bought some milking pumps… so that what happened earlier won't be a messy problem in the future," the grey bunny detailed with a whine. "You have no idea how embarrassing it was to buy them. I was able to play it off as having to get it for a larger friend who was a unable to come… but I think my face was burning brighter than a tomato, having to buy a pump meant for a mammal much larger than me to drain… these." On the last word, she cupped her breasts from underneath, digits sinking into the pliant and very plush flesh. It was a new kind of satisfying to Nick to see how soft and supple her body had become. She was before, but now she felt like the softest mammal ever, with a body that was very well cushioned without being overly plump.

Gulping and taking a breath, the red fox tod calmed himself a bit, grinning slightly at the fact that his mate was exceedingly cute when she never meant to be. It was something he liked to exploit time and time again, relishing in the blushing reactions she had and all the times she would hide beneath her long ears or go pigeon toed in embarrassment.

Cupping his paws under her rump on either side, he lifted her with robust strength, a wet pop signalling his knot had left her and a gasping draw of breath from her as the shaft slowly pulled out of her.

He expected a flood of his cum to pour out, an oversensitive twinge making him tremble a bit as her wet folds tightened down and sealed shut, preventing any escape of fluids. Gently setting her down on the couch, her massively filled belly taking up a majority of the space in front of her, the fox climbed over the back of the couch and went around to the countertop, opening the bag of concern.

Not even caring to ask where she got such a thing, knowing it couldn't have been at a general or grocery store, Nick pulled out the device.

It appeared to be an electric breast pump large enough and powerful enough to drain a cow. If her generous output from earlier was any indication, she would definitely need something as or more powerful than that. The only thing they were missing… was a tank to hook the end up to. Knowing that the hose from the other end of the pump wouldn't reach anything of consequence, the fox looked around and became a bit innovative.

He tried to move swiftly, the heavy weight of his somewhat flaccid shaft swinging like a massive pendulum between his legs, balls barely able to be contained within his thighs, restricting his movement. It didn't deter him too much, using a roll of duct tape to keep the end of the tube in the sizeable kitchen sink and plugging in the pump, bringing the cups to his not so small bunny's puffy pink areolae. She hissed slightly, the cold plastic cups meeting her burning flesh.

With a paw on the remote that would dial up the suction, he asked her while cupping her cheek, "Are you ok? Need a moment?"

"I'm… I'm fine," Judy meekly confirmed, eyes now locked on the suction cups. Nick turned up the dial, with creamy white fluid immediately and almost eagerly squirting from her inflamed and quivering nipples. The doe tried to stifle herself, biting her lip at first, then clapping both paws over her muzzle as she dipped her head. Finally, she couldn't hold back any longer and began a series of panting moans, her milk production seeming to pick up the pace as her mounds swelled larger and belly seemed to shrink an almost infinitesimal amount.

The fox looked over at the sink, thanking goodness that they were able to get a modified apartment that was built for mammals more in Bogo's size range. It meant pipes and drainage were larger in scope, not to mention the square footage of the space.

He lamented at the waste, licking his muzzle in a newfound thirst, as the sweet nectar of his mate's bountiful bosom drained away in the sink.

Turning to his mate, her belly slowly shrinking and breasts swelling up, the red tod gripped a suction cup and pulled it free, the grey rabbit's breast bouncing free and his maw clamping with like an iron vice around her puffy nipple, sucking down her milk with loud gulps.

Judy trembled and whimpered, watching as her fox drank his fill, eventually letting her nipple pop free with a sigh and putting the suction cup back on.

Such was the status quo for many such minutes, with the process far less strained than before, the doe's breasts remaining at a steady size, though still quite massive, with each breast larger than she was. It wouldn't last for long, but it was quite a sight.

Over the course of an hour, and a few more thirsty indulgences by Nick, and Judy's belly was down to a small paunch, with her large chest the only problem. They still poured vast quantities of milk, with her fox softly massaging and squeezing them. It was fairly therapeutic, her body spiraling down into a most pleasurable and lethargic state.

With her body finally in a manageable state, she laid on her back on the couch, an arm covering her eyes as she spoke, "Looks like both of us got milked…"

Turning on her side, she noticed her naked mate ambling towards her, his shaft hanging low and flaccid. Unlike the previous cases, it was now far too large to simply recede into sheath anymore, it's bright red girth hanging nearly twelve inches out of said sheath.

She licked her lips, a spike of arousal making her wonder what it would be like to devour that beast, though too tired to attempt that in her current state.

Nick climbed onto the couch with her, cuddling her from behind and shaft resting against the back of her thighs, almost rivaling one of her arms in size.

"We should probably see a doctor about this," the tod stated. "Especially given the stuff you dosed me with. Yeah… I know. You left it on the counter in the bathroom."

The doe stiffened at the mention, but seemed to let her fear melt away as his arms encompassed her, Nick's body pouring out heat as he pulled her closer.

"Sounds good… and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it for now," he cooed to her. His larger paw patted the top of his mate's head, slowly dragging his claws over her head and along her ears, making Judy's tail shiver against his abdomen.

"Just rest, my dumb bunny."


End file.
